


Sins

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Lives, Platonic Relationships, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: John meets with a woman who is being given a second chance.





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing for this wasn't listed I checked.

John sat alone watching as the battle earlier was being cleaned up. He took a final drag on his cigarette and flicked it away from him. "That was a bloody fucking mess." He turned his head when a young woman walked up behind him and took a seat beside him.

"You shouldn't litter."

John looked at the woman with a slightly annoyed look. "And I am a bloody mess miss."

The young woman smirked softly. "Aren't we all a mess in one way or another." She turned her face away from him to look out at the mess that was being cleaned up. "Friends come and go. But our guilt's lasts with us into our next life until we have cleaned them up."

John turned and looked at her. "And how do you know all of this?"

She turned and looked at him with a slightly sad smile then. "Let's just say I remember some of my old life. But I was given a chance to have a new life out from under my mother's thumb."

John smirked softly as he looked at her. "Sounds like some kind of fan fiction."

The woman laughed softly. "Maybe. But then again how would you even know your in one?"

John blinked slightly as he stared at her. "True."

The woman leaned in and quickly kissed him on his cheek. "Your welcome Johnny." She said simply as she stood up dusting off her pants.

John looked up when she called him by name kind of. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at him then. "I was Morgana Le Fey. But if we ever meet again John you may call me Ana or Anna even." She said simply as she went to walk away from him then.

John reached out and took a hold of her wrist then. "Why are you helping me?"

Morgana turned and looked down at him with a smile. "Because there is always a time and a place John to be cleansed of your sin's. You just have to be open to it and ready to accept it." She slipped out off his hand then. "Say hello to your wife for me John. This will be our last meeting. Shame." She said simply as she walked away from him.

John just watched her walk away out of sight before he turned back to the mess. "At least it wasn't a bloody battlefield this time. Though I am wondering if I am in a fanfiction?" He looked around and sighed softly. "Silly." He muttered before he stood up and walked out into the slightly cleaned up mess then.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana Is from DC comic's she wasn't in the pairings listings.


End file.
